Horseback riders can experience pain due to stress caused by the impact of the rider's weight on the legs when in stirrups. Current stirrups do not hold the rider's ankle and knee in a neutral position, rather, the stirrup causes improper orientation of the joints. It would be desirable to have a stirrup having a footrest bar which holds the rider's boot in a neutral position, thus alleviating pain.